Stupify, She Cast
by Skye Charcol Marie
Summary: Skye and Amaya. A witch and a cyborg person at Hogwarts. But what happens when they are sent to the ministry of magic and end up in Hueco Mundo? You know... you'll just have to read and find out.


**Ok this came to me no more than 3 minutes ago. And please. No rude comments telling me that my Harry Potter knowledge is off cause I honestly don't care. I'm sugar high and had a spur of the moment idea.**

Setting: Year 5 at Hogwarts

((And for those of you that don't know: Skye is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, she's Fred and George's bffl and partner in crime, and is in Gryffindor obviously. Amaya is a cyborg with robotic limbs and met Skye while walking on the streets of London.))

"Detention!" The pink infested woman Deloris Umbridge shouted, her voice loud and high pitched enough to break a box of wine glasses.

Amaya groaned at Skye after class, "I don't even know what I did!"

"She's just messing with you." Skye said, tossing her bouncy brunette curls off her shoulder, "Like her giving detentions for no reason is surprising."

"She makes me so pissed!" Amaya stamped her foot, the metal clanking against the stone floor.

"I know. I know." She pulled at her tie which had been magical secured by Umbridge to make sure she didn't wear it loosely when suddenly she stopped mid-tug, "Hold on a minute. Skye has an idea!"

"Amaya likes it when Skye has ideas!"

"Alright, listen closely," She lowered her voice as two Ravenclaw boys walked past, "We're going to—" Her voice died down to a breath as they discussed their plan.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Alright. Umbridge is out and now's our perfect chance," Skye rubbed her hands together evily.

"Let's do this!" Amaya agreed.

"Let's go… um… uh…" Skye stuttered for the right word.

"Lethologica." Amaya nodded.

"What? No. I was going to say incognito…"

"Oh. I was close. Lethologica is the inability to recall a precise word for something."

"I. Don't. Care! Now come one." Skye pulled out her wand. A tan piece of wood with hand carved vines wrapped around and flicked it at the office door, "Alohomora!" The door clicked open and they two girls entered the office room.

The pink was almost blinding and they had to blink a few times to adjust.

"This much pink should be illegal…" Skye muttered.

"I can't be. Umbridge practically makes the laws. Not enough pink could be illegal if she wanted it to be."

Skye nodded sideways, her way of saying 'true'.

"There!" Amaya pointed to the brown quill on the desk.

Skye chuckled darkly. She trotted over to the desk, trying to make as little noise as possible and picked up the quill.

"We got it!" Skye and Amaya stared down at the tiny quill.

"We just _stole_ from a teacher…" Amaya said.

"I know!"

"Imagine if we stole from _Snape_!"

Suddenly the shadow in front of them grew darker and a cold monotone voice appeared behind them, "Imagine if he caught you."

The two girls whirled around and found Professor Snape standing in his flowing black cloak. Skye instinctively stuck the quill in her robe pocket before he could notice.

"Come with me." The potions teacher said, grabbing them both by the hair.

**EVEN LATER THAT DAY**

"I can't believe Umbridge is sending us to the Ministry." Skye crossed her arms as the elevator descended.

"And all over a stupid quill!"

"How did Snape find us?" Skye asked.

"It seems like wherever you go, he follows."

"Ok, now you made that sound creepy."

"Not like that! It's because you and the Weasley twins are always up to trouble."

"It's not trouble!" Skye said defensively then stopped, "Alright it's trouble."

"See my point? What teacher _wouldn't_ follow you?"

Skye did her sideways 'true' nod, "Look what I brought." Out of her robe pocket she pulled out a map that was similar in appearance to the Marauder's Map but was different in size.

"What's that?"

"My mum made it. It's like the Marauder's Map, but instead of showing a map of Hogwarts, it shows a map of wherever the holder is."

"Wicked!"

Skye placed the tip of her want on the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map then revealed an unfamiliar place.

"Hey, that doesn't look like the ministry at all!" Amaya pointed out.

"You're right." Someone's footprints appeared on the map, "And who's _Szayel Aporro Granz?_"

Amaya shrugged. The elevator moaned to a stop and waited until the girls opened the doors. On the map, someone was standing on the other side.

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…_" Skye read aloud of the paper.

Before she had time to think, the doors were forced open from the other side. She shrieked and dropped the map. The man on the other side had bright blue hair that matched the color of his eyes.

"I just had a freaking heart attack!" Skye clutched her pounding chest.

"I can't have heart attacks." Amaya grinned.

Skye gave her a snotty look, "Lucky you."

Grimmjow picked up the map, "What's this?"

Skye whipped out her wand and smacked it down on the map in his hands shouting, "Mischief managed!" and the picture disappeared.

"The picture vanished!" Grimmjow said, exasperated.

Skye rolled her eyes and in a 1st grade teacher voice said, "Yes! Can you also count to ten?"

He went to slap her but she defensively threw out her wand and shrieked, "Stupify!" Sending him sprawling back.

"Run!" Amaya grabbed Skye's wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"Wait! My map!" Skye ran back and grabbed the parchment from his grip, "I solemnly swear that I'll kick your ass later!" She glared down at Grimmjow.

"That's all good but let's go!" Amaya pulled on her arm again.

"Right." But as soon as they turned around they each ran into someone. Amaya, being metal, didn't budge, but Skye went tumbling backwards and hit her head hard against the wall.

"Skye! Are you alright?"

Dazed Skye stuttered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good…"

"She's looney!"

The map that she dropped, however, opened and revealed the picture again.

"What do we have here?" A wicked tall man with a spoon on his head picked up Skye's parchment and examined it. He gave a dark laughed, "Lookey here. Here I am, and Grimmjow, and you too, Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow groaned and sat up, "What the hell happened."

"You just got stupefied!" Skye spat.

"What did you call me?" He barked.

"Ignore her. She hit her head." Amaya ordered.

"Apparently not hard enough," he growled, "She's still conscious."

"The nargles did it…" Skye muttered.

"What's a nargle?" The spoon man asked.

"No idea." Amaya replied.

"I love Looney Lovegood! She's my bestest friend!" Skye clapped her hands.

"Oooh… Skye please don't kill me but this is the only option." Amay rolled up her sleeve to reveal her automaily arm and whacked Skye upside the head with it.

Skye hissed in pain and gripped her jawbone and spit out blood, "I think I deserved that…"

"Sort of."

"Brats." Grimmjow sneered.

Skye cocked her head and stood up. She marched up to him and stood on her toes, but still didn't meet him face to face. (She isn't exactly the tallest witch), "You wanna go, popsicle?"

The spoon man stifled a laugh.

"You just picked the wrong fight," Amaya grimaced.

"I'm always interested in new opponents," Grimmjow laughed. He pushed Skye back and pulled out his Zanpaktou.

Skye pulled out her wand.

He full out laughed, "That twig doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't talk, popsicle," Skye placed a hand on her hip. And to Amaya she said, "This won't take long."

Just as Grimmjow took an offensive step forward with his sword, Skye twirled like a dancer and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The sword went flying from his hand and lodged itself in the ceiling high above his head. Grimmjow went to use his quick step to come at her for hand-to-hand combat but Skye saw strait through it and flicked her wand again, "Impedimenta!" And Grimmjow was slowed down to a visible jog.

"And now to finish this." She twisted her wrist and a blue light shot out, "Petrificus totalus!"

Grimmjow was bound from head to toe and crashed to the floor.

"That's right, popsicle. Don't mess with the best."

"The best. _Right._" Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't doubt me!"

"What's going on here?!" A voice echoed down the white hall.

Skye ran to grab the map from the spoon man's hands, jumping to try and get it, but he held it far high for her.

"Damn." She pulled out her wand, "Accio map!"

The map was ripped out of his hands and came to her, she grinned maliciously, "I always win."

Amaya took the map from her and peered at the name of the man coming down the hall, "_Aizen Souske._"

The three men in white stopped what they were doing and looked down the hallway. Another man in white was walking towards them. He had brunette hair, but not as dark as Skye's, that was slicked back.

Amaya leaned in on Skye, "Oh great. I think he's a greaser."

"Like from the Outsiders?" Skye said a little too loud.

"What did you say?" The man called Ulquiorra asked coldly.

Amaya ignored him, "Yeah. Like Ponyboy!"

Skye laughed out loud, "Or Soda-pop Curtis!"

Amaya joined in on her laughter.

Aizen approached them, "What's so funny?"

Skye pursed her lips, "You tell me, Soda-pop."

Aizen squinted his eyes at her, "Come with me."

"Sure, cause we have nowhere else to go right?" Amaya said stubbornly.

As soon as Aizen turned his back, Skye tapped the parchment map with her wand and whispered, "Mischief—"

But Aizen was quicker and snapped it out of her hands, "Mischief is not managed just yet."

"OW!" Skye hollered, "You gave me a paper cut!"

Amaya smacked Skye in the back of the head.

"Great. A paper cut _and_ a concussion!"

**EVEN MORE LATER THAT DAY**

"I feel woozy…" Skye said as she swayed back and forth.

"Just try and stay standing for the next 15 minutes," Amaya gripped her shoulders, trying to steady her, "How many fingers am I holding up?" She said (holding up 3 fingers).

"Quit making a butterfly with your hands! How am I supposed to count when they're like that?!"

Aizen coughed, getting their attention, "As I was saying…"

"Excuse me, but you weren't saying anything to begin with."

"If anyone still cares… I think I'm going to puke…" Skye said, "The room is spinning."

"What did you do?" Amaya asked.

"Polyjuice potion has wicked awful side-effects on me apparently."

"Apparently," Aizen sighed, "Wait. What's polyjuice potion?"

Skye reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with horrendous looking purple liquid. It wasn't smooth like a liquid, more like chunky like a stew. Either way it was not something you would want to swallow.

"When did you use that?" Amaya gasped, horror struck.

"Remember that day in herbology when Madame Sprout wasn't herself?"

"That was _you_?"

"The one and only."

"Wicked."

"Someone tell me what it's for!" Aizen snapped.

"Drink it and find out!" Amaya snapped back.

"Maybe I will."

"Sure go ahead, Soda-pop!" Skye offered him the vile.

He took a tea cup off the table and poured the gross liquid into it.

"Wait a sec!" Skye ran over to Grimmjow and ripped some hairs off his head. He hollered in protest but she was already sprinkling the blue hairs into the liquid.

"There! Now you can drink it."

"That's disgusting!" A few arrancar in the room cried out.

"You have no idea…" Amaya said under her breath.

"Is this going to kill me?" Aizen asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back. I don't want you wasting my hard work."

"Am I going to look as bad as you when I drink it?"

Skye glanced at Grimmjow and grinned, "Not _me_."

He clenched his eyes shut and drank the polyjuice potion down to the last drop.

Skye and Amaya covered their mouths to hide their uncontrollable giggles. Skye made a grossed out screech and then laughed some more.

Aizen made a face then dropped the teacup which shattered on the floor.

Skye heard the unsheathing of a sword and immediately pulled out her wand and whirled around, arm extended. Her want was point to point with Ulquiorra's blade.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. He drank the stuff."

"What's happening to him?"

Skye glanced at Aizen whose face and body were starting to change.

Amaya stopped laughing, "Well, it's apparent your potion works, Skye."

"Good. I was a little worried for a moment considering it's 4 months old."

Aizen collapsed on the opposite side of the table where he disappeared from view. Skye, Amaya, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow leaned over the table in unison to see what had happened.

"What happened to me?" Aizen's voice was the same, but when he stood Skye shrieked with laughter. He looked exactly like Grimmjow in every way, shape and form.

"What the fuck?!" the real Grimmjow screamed.

Skye had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Amaya fell to her knees, making craters in the ground with her metal limbs as she laughed alongside her friend.

"What's so funny?" Aizen asked. He turned around and gazed at himself in the mirror walls. The room became dead silent and the only thing that could be heard was Aizen screaming like a mad man and Skye laughing herself into a coma.

"How do you reverse it?!" He shouted.

"You can't," Skye said between hysterics, "But it'll wear off in a few hours."

Aizen continued poking his face, "This is horrible."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Being stuck like this!"

"I don't think it's so bad." He squinted his eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Oh shut up!"

Amaya came between them, "Alright, calm down children. Just wait the damn potion out!"

Skye sat down in a chair and sighed. Her attention was diverted to a small clanking on the ground. Glancing down she spotted the quill.

"Hey!" She said picking up the writing tool, "I forgot about this!"

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"A _magic_ quill."

"What kind of magic quill?"

"Why don't you try it out?"

"There's no ink."

"You don't need any."

The blue haired man stood and took the quill from her, "It isn't going to turn me into anything weird is it?"

Skye shook her head, "It shouldn't."

"What should it do?"

"Geez! You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you? Just write with it."

He scowled at her and ordered for paper. When it was brought he placed the tip of the quill on the paper, "What should I write?"

Skye and Amaya conversed for a second then pulled away, "How about 'I Must Not Tell Lies'?"

"Why the fuck would I write that?"

Amaya shrugged, "Why not?"

Grimmjow muttered something under his breath and began to write.

"You're accent is amazing."

Skye turned around and gazed up at the man with the spoon on his head, "Um… ok… You would say that."

"It is."

"And who are you?"

"Nnoitora."

"Right…" Skye turned around and muttered to herself, "Note to self, slip puking pastille from Skiving Snackbox into Nnoitora's food… the creeper!"

She looked up as Grimmjow hissed in pain. His hand twitched and he stopped writing. The words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' etched themselves into his hand.

Skye grimaced.

"What that— Ow!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Oh come off it! It's only a scratch." Amaya said, waving her hand.

"Yeah, it'll fade after a while," Skye agreed.

"You've used this before?" He asked her.

"Mhm. Check it out." She showed him the back of her hand which read 'I'm So Hardcore'.

"What about you?" He asked Amaya.

Amaya shrugged, "Automail limbs. No effect. Go figure."

"Now. Can we go home? There really is no point in us being here." Skye said.

"GO! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANYMORE!" Aizen snapped, his blue hair changing back to its dull brown color.

"Sure sure." Skye pulled out her wand and summoned a broomstick for both Amaya and herself.

"Brooms?" Nnoitora said, "How cliché."

"So I'm old school. Sue me." Skye scoffed, mounting her broom, "Ready Amaya?"

"You know I am!" She said.

Skye hovered a few feet above the ground and waved her wand again. A fireplace appeared behind Ulquiorra.

"We're travelling by floo network? On broomsticks?" Amaya asked.

"Yep!" Skye grinned.

"Have you ever tried this before?"

"Nope. But there's a first for everything!" Skye threw the powder into the fireplace. Green fire erupted and all the arrancar jumped. Skye zoomed in a loop before rocketing into the fire followed by Amaya.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

Skye and Amaya came crashing out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and collided with a bookshelf.

"Hey mate, nice entrance!" Cheered Fred and George.

"Ow… Well, not one of my best ideas…" Skye said, holding up a broken brookstick.

"I thought I was going to lose and arm…" Amaya groaned.

"But you didn't." Fred pointed out.

"But you have to admit it was an interesting ride through the floo network, eh?" George asked.

Amaya and Skye nodded, glancing at each other they grinned, "Let's do it again!"


End file.
